


Magnus, Would You Kindly Calm Me Down

by Pinklunarflower



Series: Malec Music Playlist Challenge [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, Crying, Crying Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Mentions of Past Depression, Period-Typical Homophobia, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: Alec never knew just how much it would hurt to be one of the first openly gay shadow hunters. After the day he had he just can't handle the hatred anymore. Magnus finds his boyfriend on the sofa in his loft trying to shield himself from the world. The warlock will always be there to protect and comfort his beautiful shadow hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Kindly Calm Me Down by Meghan Trainor. If you have not done so, I really recommend you listen to the song, it is fantastic. After listening to this song for over two weeks thinking about Malec every time it came on, I decided to finally write it. Though I should be doing homework... Oh well the gay will take the stress away. Comments are more than welcome! Let me know if there are any errors. Thanks so much for reading

Magnus arrived to his apartment to an unlocked front door, which wasn’t common he barely locked it. Though he distinctly remembered locking it that morning since the Chairman had discovered he could open the door, sometimes he hated his smart child. 

He walked into the room and saw his lovely boyfriend sitting on the sofa in a ball, well that wouldn’t do. He sashayed over noticing that even the Chairman was trying to get Alec to notice him. The cat was attempting to squeeze himself between Alec’s crossed arms which hid his face and the rest of his body.  


Magnus stopped for a moment and took in his boyfriend’s posture and positioning. By this point, Alec should have noticed he had entered, he wasn’t as silent as his beloved Chairman. Instead the brunette simply kept his knees pulled up to his chest, arms crossed near the tops of his knees hiding his face and keeping his legs as close as possible. If anything, Alec looked vulnerable and guarded at the same time. 

“Alexander?” Magnus said softly as he knelt next to the sofa. He made sure not to touch the other in case he startled. A frown pulled at the warlock’s lips as he tried to catch the other’s attention. By the way Alec was breathing he wasn’t asleep. Yet, he remained as still as a statue. “Alexander? Are you alright?” He tried once more. However, this time he did get a reaction. Alec moved his face from his arms and looked over to his boyfriend. Though instead of the usual smile, his face was blank, the only emotions shown were swimming in his tear filled blue eyes. Magnus knew then that today had not been as wonderful for the other male as it had been for himself. 

It took only a moment before ring clad hands cupped the pale face. A painted thumb traced under blue eyes that had finally allowed a tear to fall. “Oh Alexander.” The velvety voice said with sympathy lancing his tone. Magnus stood up and sat down next to the other while placing the Chairman on the floor. It took only a few moments before Alec moved to curl himself around Magnus. Pale arms wrapped around the silk clad torso while the tear soaked face moved to be hidden by a column of tanned skin. Magnus instantly wrapped his arms around the younger male. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m here.” He whispered as to not harm his love any further. 

As soon as the words left Magnus’s lips Alec broke down. He dug his hands into his boyfriend’s shirt and pulled himself as close to the other as possible. His sobs were as silent as he could make them, his entire frame shaking with the effort to remain silent. The two sat there until the setting sun was completely hidden leaving only pale moonlight illuminating the apartment. 

The two sat in silence for a while until Alec shifted to hug the other instead of clinging to him as if he were a life line. “C-can I stay here for the night?” Alec asked in a hoarse voice. He sounded so unsure, as if all the progress they had made in the past two years had dissolved to nothing during the day.  


“Of course, you can darling.” Magnus said as he continued to pet the unruly black locks. He hoped the use of the pet name would encourage some type of reaction from the other. Though, it had failed leaving only Alec to nod from his hidden spot against Magnus’s neck. 

Once Alec moved back to look up at the other, Magnus felt the need to punish anyone who made his beautifully strong shadow hunter look so broken. “Alexander, if I may ask, what happened?” Magnus asked as he moved his hands to hold the other’s face, thumbs moved to remove any stray tears that stayed on the flushed skin. 

“I-I…” Alec started before he darted his eyes away from the glamoured, brown ones. “I knew it was going to be hard. Being an open gay shadow hunter. I just, I underestimated just how painful the words, the stares, the hatred and the total lack of acceptance would be.” He said as his face scrunched up as if he was fighting off another wave of emotion. 

Understanding flashed in his now brown eyes before pity and rage entwined with the multiple emotions which were now dancing in his eyes. “Alexander, Alec, look at me.” Magnus said in a stern yet soft voice. He moved his hands that had been cupping Alec’s face to force the other’s face to be looking at his own. Bloodshot blue eyes looked at glamoured brown eyes. Alec scrunched his brows together before a steady pale hand gently moved to rest on top of the ring clad hand cupping his face. The expression was one Alec made when he didn’t like seeing the warlock hiding his mark, his beautiful cat eyes. In an instant the glamour was removed to reveal gold eyes splattered with green. 

“You are not less than them. They are not worth your tears. You, my beautiful, sweet, kind, wonderful Alexander, do not deserve to be surrounded with bigoted shadow hunters who do not accept that times are changing. Do not listen to a single word they are saying, you are worth ten, no twenty of every single person who believes they have the right to degrade someone over something so completely natural.” Magnus said as he shifted to kiss his shadow hunter’s forehead.  


Alec leaned into the feeling of the other’s lips as a stray tear slid down his flushed cheek. “They are threatening to strip my marks Mags.” Alec admitted. Alec didn’t think he could survive without his marks, his bond with his parabatai, the traditions that had been running through his veins for decades. He wasn’t even worried about the pain it would cause to strip his marks, just the after though. It would be similar to Magnus being stripped of his magic, both pieces were a part of their souls now. They had lived with it all their lives. 

“I would never let them touch you.” Magnus said with venom in his voice. Golden eyes glared as if the look alone could induce fear, which it would. “They would have to go through the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not including Clarissa, Isabelle and Jace. We would never let them lay a hand on you.” He said sternly as if forcing the other to accept his words. 

Alec gave the other a weak, but honest smile. “I believe you.” He said softly before he leaned forward to give the other a chaste kiss. He moved back after a moment and hid a yawn with his free hand. He flushed a pale pink and bit his lip. Of course, he would ruin a wonderful moment with his boyfriend, his warlock, his love by nearly yawning when kissing.  


Magnus gave the other a soft smile full of understanding. “You must be tired.” He said before moving his hands from the other’s face to the other’s back to rub gentle circles. “Do you want to lay down here or on the bed?” The warlock asked as he leaned over to place a kiss on the side of his lover’s head.  


“Can we just stay here? Just for a little while.” Alec said while moving to lay down, Magnus shifted as well. Alec had his back to the back of the sofa and laid his head down over Magnus’s heard. Magnus was laying down with an arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist the other was on his stomach with Alec’s hand lacing with his own. 

Magnus snapped his fingers causing a faint blue puff of magic into the air as both their clothes changed to comfortable pajamas, Magnus in red silk pants and one of Alec’s sweaters while Alec wore a pair of deep blue cotton sleep pants and a black tee shirt. Their pant clad legs tangled together when Alec shivered softly. Magic tended to make a small shiver run down his spine. 

“Cold?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head and curled more into the embrace. 

“You keep me warm.” Alec said with a soft, sappy smile. “Thank you.” He added after a while of silence. 

Magnus blinked before chuckling softly. “Did you just thank me for producing body heat?” He asked with amusement dancing in his eyes as his lips curled up into a smile. Alec rolled his eyes and looked up at the other with a soft smile. 

“I’m thanking you for everything. You make me feel like I’m not alone anymore. You.. make me feel loved, wanted. Like I don’t have to be the only one who can save myself when I feel weak.” He admitted as a blush rose up his neck and tinted his ears and cheeks a deep pink. “Because… I…Never mind.” He said getting too embarrassed to continue. He tried to hide his face once more though Magnus wouldn’t let him. He removed his hand from Alec’s now clammy hold and propped himself up onto his elbow to look at the top of the other’s head.

“Alexander, whatever you were going to say is important. You wouldn’t say something that wasn’t.” Magnus coaxed. It took a few kissed the crown of dark hair.  


With a soft inhale and exhale Alec started again. “You make me feel stronger, because you love me. Just being near you makes all the noise and voices in my head quiet down. You… calm me down. I always thought I was calm, then you show up and showed me my thoughts were tainted. Tainted by untrue facts and remind me, I can be myself and still be who I am supposed to be. I can still be Alec and a shadow hunter. I can be dating you and not be disgracing my entire family. I- I love you. Thank you.” Alec finished his cheeks a deep red as he looked up at the other with such a open expression. Magnus fought the urge to kiss the other. 

“I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are not alone, I will always be there for you, just as you are always there for me.” He said before losing the fight with his urges and kissed Alec. The kiss was gentle and chaste, yet so full of passion and love. Alec pushed himself up and moaned into the kiss. The tension melted away from them causing each of them to melt into the other. Alec gently licked at Magnus’s lower lip causing the kiss to become more passionate. Magnus parted his lips and allowed Alec’s tongue entrance. After a few moments, they parted panting softly. The twin smiles were met with eyes shining with love. 

“I love you.” Alec said once more before settling back down on Magnus’s chest. He could listen to the other’s heart beat his entire life and never get tired of the sound. He wrapped his arms around the other’s stomach before curling as close as possible. 

“I love you too.” Magnus said once again as he pulled the younger male closer. He knew Alec was going to fall asleep so he summoned the remote and turned on Project Runway. As wonderful as staring at a wall was while his boyfriend slept, he would much rather criticize fashion choices while having the other sleep on top of him. It only took half an episode before Alec gave into exhaustion and fell asleep. Magnus placed one last kiss onto the other’s head before mumbling about how those colors were not a good match for the model’s skin tone. The perfect end for a rather terrible day.


End file.
